ENTER 81
is the ENTER 81 published in the Weekly Shōnen Champion of the Akita Shoten publishing house Previous of the chapter in the Weekly Shōnen Champion., being the Chapter 136 of the manga of Mahou Shoujo Site written and illustrated by Kentaro Sato. Synopsis While the Yatsumura family is having a snack in the living room, someone rings the bell, Mr. Yatsumura wonders who will be at this hour, his wife says that maybe the mailman, while Mrs. Yatsumura approaches the front door Soji Odano says good evening while he holding a knife the woman remains terrified, Mr. Yatsumura hearing his wife's screams tells his adoptive daughter to hide, the man is shocked to see his wife on the ground while Soji entered, Soji says he wants to have fun while he tears them. However, three policemen raid and tell Soji to put down the knife and surrender, the man remains speechless at their sight, Mr. Yatsumura raises his pregnant wife while Tsuyuno watches the whole scene, the policemen say that a massacre would have happened mentioning the fact that they had no idea how they had gone there, the spouses Yatsumura remain perplexed, the policemen explain that before they knew the incident they were from a completely different place, Aya's voice says thank goodness while Tsuyuno turns to see who has spoken seeing only people. In the Takiguchi family apartment, Asahi's little sister and little brother wonder why their father is arrested by the police, Mrs. Takiguchi says to her children that daddy is taken away because he has bad intentions for them, the woman asks her eldest daughter if she called the police, Asahi says no. In one city, a man in possession of a knife is held by the police while a crowd of people looks at him, Yukiji sees the man while the Izumigamine family approaches, Mikari says that a fool has started to act violently without any reason, Mikari says she is happy that nobody got hurt. In a middle school, three boys are punished for having mistreated and beaten a transsexual girl named Kiyoharu Suirenji, two social workers say they were happy to be around at the moment and they ask to Kiyoharu if she's okay, meanwhile, a teacher who has never defended Kiyoharu but instead incited the bullies' behavior, is scolded by the principal for not having done his job, the principal tells the teacher to follow him to his office to have a chat, Kiyoharu bursts out laughing as a social worker watches her. On a street, while Sayuki Ringa walks, a man tells his colleague that when they slowly approach her, they will take her and put her in the van, while the van goes at full speed, the driver disappears, causing the van to crash, Sayuki looks puzzled wondering what it was. In a hospital, a doctor and a nurse are perplexed to see that the cancer in Kosame Amagai's body has suddenly disappeared, Kosame says she is happy since it was her body that decided. In the Komura family apartment, after returning home from work, Keiji Komura arrives in front of his wife and daughters, Sachiko looks at him happily while the Komura sisters are sitting on the couch, Keiji reveals that he bought a Nintendo Switch for his daughters, while Kayo and Airi smile for the surprise. In a bathroom of a middle school, three girls are mistreating a girl named Rina Shioi taking a shower to her and recording everything, unbeknownst to them someone recorded them and sent the video to Twitter, in a chat on a phone a person says a lot of people at school turned out who the girls were in the video, the person says if it was Rina who exposed them on Twitter, Rina lay in her bed saying why she should have done it, revealing that it wasn't her. On a street, Keisuke Naoto is walking with his girlfriend, the woman has a ring on her finger, suggesting that soon the couple will get married. Meanwhile, Ichi informs The King that they have not found unfortunate girls to be able to turn into magical girls by saying that perhaps someone foretold the tragedies by changing the future, the King says that besides predicting the future, the person in question altered the past. Important Events Gallery ENTER_81_page_2.jpg|Page 2 ENTER_81_page_3.jpg|Page 3 References es:ENTER Category:List of chapters